Hide and Seek
by Dovahkiin1412
Summary: One week before Halloween celebrations in the city of Moose Lake, Tiago came to his two sisters carrying news of a contest to record a supernatural events that happened around them. After a debate about ideas, they decided to make their own supernatural events in their very house. Not knowing what will happen to them, they do one damned game... Hitori Kakurenbo.
1. The Ritual Begins

**Hey guys... long time no see.** **It's been almost three weeks, I guess. Well, I don't know exactly, because my school assignments are getting piled up until next year is the climax. Okay, never mind it...**

 **I returned not to bring my CoL story. I know, I know... I have not finished it but instead wrote another story. Yes, therefore... I'm sorry, guys. I promise you, I will continue in November, if I have free time. But I will definetly try to spend my time to write. I'm just trying to write something new, writing my first scary story. But I don't think this will be so scary. I write this specifically because a few more days Halloween will arrive, and just assume this is a special story on Halloween.**

 **This story isn't too long, only two chapters. Although at first I intended to make it full one chapter. But, it would be too long, so I split into two chapters...**

 **I think that's it, now... happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Ritual Begins

* * *

My seventeenth fall in my birth city, Moose Lake. Born and raised in a small town known for its cold temperatures that lasts throughout the year makes my feathers immune to autumn temperatures that make a steady decline every day to winter. The trees begin to shed their leaves and flowers, until they filled the sidewalks and the yards of the houses of the surrounding residents.

This should have been a normal fall for me, as a daughter of my father and mother, Blu and Jewel, and as a middle child of three siblings. There is a reason why I mentioned the word "should" because the things that will happen will probably be the worst experience of my life. Well... I don't think it's just for me, but also for my younger brother, and my older sister.

One week before the Halloween celebration in this small town, when Tiago, my younger brother, came to me who was chatting with my older sister, Carla, discussing the preparations for the Halloween celebration at our school. The two of us who were sitting in the backyard of our house in the afternoon, surprised by the appearance of a figure that we thought was a little annoying.

"What is it?" asked my older sister, Carla, with a little annoyance, "Don't you see we're busy here?"

"Ah... no." Replied Tiago, with a feeling of innocence, "Anyway, do you guys know there is a contest held in this city?" Tiago explained his reason to disturbed us.

"What contest?" honestly, I myself was also a little curious about the competition mentioned by my younger brother.

"Contest...'Who Can Make the Most Scary Video?'" replied Tiago. However, when he was about to explain the contest he meant, Carla cut his words...

"Oh really? Why did you come and tell us about your silly contest?" Carla snapped, as usual.

"Silly contest, you say. Shut up and listen until I explain about this contest..." and then Tiago began explaining the rest, from deadlines, rules, to the grand prize that made Carla's eyes sparkle because of her enthusiasm by the grand prize, well... iPod the newest generation... that's the thing.

"Okay, I'm in... so what is your idea?" her attitude changed a hundred and eighty degrees. Now she shows more interest in the contest she called silly few sec ago.

'Why are you so easily hypnotized by things like that?' I asked myself.

"Ouija board!" Tiago answered confidently and excitedly, "You know, the game is very famous and also the most important... very scary."

"Nah..." Carla shook her head, showing herself disagree with his idea, "Instead, because it's too famous, it seems rather boring. You know, a lot of videos about Ouija games are scattered on the Internet."

"Then... what about yours?" Tiago asked, his confidence now began to drop after his older sister refused openly about his idea, which I think was admired by him.

"What about Charlie Charlie?" Carla sparked her idea. Even so, the idea couldn't restore the enthusiasm of her younger brother who still looked lethargic and confused.

"Oh... that's great." Tiago answered, rolling his eyes, "Later people will think our videos are fake because they'll think we or the wind that moves the pencil." and now, it's Carla who looks lethargic, not excited after hearing the comments of her very-honest-brother.

'Haah... ' I only looked at my younger brother and my older sister who looked confused looking for ideas for their scary video... no, but our scary video.

"Then what?" Carla looked confused, with a desperate face she came up with another idea, "What if we go to the funeral?"

"That's impossible... the cemetery is located far from our home. Besides, I doubt dad will let us go there in the middle of the night." and her idea was denied again by Tiago.

"Ah... you're right." Carla lowered her eyes, then muttered, "Though I really want to get that iPod."

"So, you intend to take part in that 'silly' contest because of the iPod?" I asked in wonder.

"My iPod had been damaged due to falling into the lake while listening to music when the sun goes down." Carla replied sluggishly.

"Oh... right." I felt a little concerned about her, though I was surprised she could still remember her iPod which was sank into the lake a year ago, "Haaahhh... alright, alright..." I let out a long sigh, before proposing my idea for the scary video, "What about Hitori Kakurenbo?"

Even though, later, I will definitely regret having proposed this idea to them...

"Hito-what?"

Tiago and Carla raised their faces and said with a confused face simultaneously...

"Hitori Kakurenbo..." I gave a pause just before I told them the important points from it, "A game of hide and seek with the spirit or you can call it ghost..." I continued, staring at the two surprised faces.

Carla and Tiago looked at each other for a moment before Tiago asked me, "Okay... so, tell me in detail about this Hitori."

"Yeah... what exactly is that?" Carla continued.

"Oh, it's just a regular hide-and-seek. But, It's done at night, with a doll, a sharp-edged tool, such as a knife, glass shard, or scissors, and can be done at home." I explained,"This game came from Japan. There are several things that must be prepared before doing it."

"What is it?" Carla asked once more.

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow... two o'clock in the morning," I replied, "tonight's father and mother will stay at Aunt Mimi's house, right? So I think tonight we can do this little game without disturbing them."

A game that come from Japan, which many people say is not just calling ordinary spirits, but even an evil demon figure. Whether it's a myth or a fact... a few hours from now, the answer will be revealed...

Then...

Evening's arrived... the atmosphere of a cold autumn night with the roar of the wind crashing into our bedroom window in this quiet house, because our parents are having a family event outside the city, in our aunt's house more precisely. They plan to stay overnight and will return the next morning. So for now, there are only three of us in this house.

As planned, my younger brother, my older sister, and myself got up at two in the morning to play the game I mentioned yesterday afternoon. Playing a cursed game to win the Halloween contest and to get the 'ideal' iPod for Carla, my older sister.

The three of us gathered in my room, sat on my bed with my little teddy bear... and a few other things like rice, one needle, crimson thread, and scissor for this game.

"What are you going to do with the doll?" Carla asked, seeing me preparing to cut my doll with a pair of scissors.

"Yes... why did you take out all the cotton?" Tiago also asked, seeing me who had sliced the doll's stomach and pulled out all the cotton.

"This is a ritual to do the game." I replied, then I took rice and filled the part of the doll's stomach with it, "We have to take out the cotton and replace it with rice."

We're lucky, because our parents still have some supplies of rice in the kitchen. Rice from last summer, "Okay, I think this is enough." I then saw my two siblings, "Next is your turn..."

"What?"

"What should we do?"

As expected, they still don't understand...

"You have to do this..." I took a needle, and pierced it through my skin until it bled, then dripped my blood into the body of the doll that has been filled with rice.

"Ouc..." Carla seemed a little scared after seeing me do it, "Isn't that painful?"

"It is... but we have to do this." I replied casually.

"Okay..." Carla stuck out her wings, and I thrust a needle into her skin until it bled, and dripped her blood into the doll's body. Likewise with Tiago, doing the same thing.

After each of us shed our blood into the body of the doll, I closed the incision in its stomach with crimson thread...

"Why do you use crimson thread?" Tiago asked.

"The crimson thread in Japanese culture symbolizes blood vessels." I explained, then after finishing closing the doll's incision, I asked the two of them, "Next, we have to name this doll..."

The teddy bear now looks pretty creepy with stitches... stitched with crimson thread all over its body...

"Name, eh?"

My two siblings seemed to be thinking hard to name this doll...

"Because this teddy bear was originally yours..." Carla seemed to have got it. As I thought, she's indeed an expert when it came to naming something, "Beary!"

"Oh, that's a good name..." I commented rather praising her for giving the name to this horrible-looking doll. Well, that's because I'm not good at sewing.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's do it?!" this is it, the most excited bird among the three of us, Tiago. Apparently, he had just returned from his room with a camcorder in his left wing.

"Why are you so excited?" Carla gave her comment.

"Am I...? Well, I just wanted to try this new camcorder. I don't know what we'll meet when the game goes on. Spirits, ghosts, or demons... I will definitely record them even in the dark, because there is a night vision mode." Tiago answered confidently. Directing the camcorder to try the night vision function.

"Of course you'll do..." I said, "But have you prepared what I said a few minutes ago?"

"Three glasses of salt water, and I've also sprinkled salt around our parent's room." Tiago replied, "But, why salt?"

"I dunno... it's just a belief to use salt as a mystical fence to protect our parent's room from spirits." I answered Tiago's question.

"Okay, then let's go to the bathroom..."

The three of us began to step out of my room, walk together to the bathroom on the second floor...

"Hey, can I start recording now?" Tiago asked as we walked in a fairly long hallway that led to the bathroom.

"As you wish." I replied briefly.

When we arrived in the bathroom, I filled the washbasin, near the bathroom door, with water... then put Beary in it.

"Okay... let's do it..." I gave a signal to my sister, and my brother, "Are you guys ready?" somehow it felt like tonight is getting colder, but some sweat flowed through my temple. I can also see the faces of my two siblings who also seemed nervous.

"Let's do this..." Carla answered my signal.

"Yeah..." as well as Tiago, recording Beary who is lying in washbasin.

"Alright..." I took a deep breath and started shouting to Beary to start this game which will make me regret having started this damned game...

"Tiago, Carla and Bia are the first! Tiago, Carla and Bia are the first it! Tiago, Carla and Bia are the first it!"

Right at half past three in the morning... we started this game...

"Come quick...!" I called out to my siblings, "You guys know what to do, right?"

"Yes..." Tiago and Carla answered in unison.

They both did as I said thirty minutes ago... Carla headed for her room on the first floor, and turned on the television to a static channel and put three glasses of salt water on her room table. Tiago walked around the house while turning off the lights, closing all the window curtains so that our house is now completely dark. Luckily, the night vision of Tiago's camcorder really functioned properly so that we can see in the darkness rather easily.

"Everything has been done..." Tiago whispered in this darkness.

"Our hiding place has been prepared..." as well as Carla giving a report when the three of us gathered in the hallway near the bathroom.

"Okay then, only one thing left needs to be done..." I said, then we walked to the kitchen and took a knife that I had prepared on the dining table.

We returned to the bathroom, after the three of us closed our eyes and started counting from one to ten like in usual hide and seek, and found Beary still lying calmly in the washbasin, he looked as if he was smiling calmly while staring at the three of us...

I took a deep breath, then shouted at him, "Beary... Tiago, Carla and Bia have found you!" I stabbed Beary to his chest until it cut off a number of crimson threads representing his veins, "You are the next, Beary!"

Right at three o'clock in the morning it's our turn to hide... from the devil.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Alright, this is the end of the first chapter, and the next chapter is the last one.** **As you can notice, Hitori Kakurenbo is actually One Man Hide and Seek. Because basically, the rules and how to play them are the same. I don't know exactly this game is from Japan or not, but let's just say it's from Japan, okay?**

 **I'm sorry if this story isn't scary enough. This is the first time I have written such a story. But I hope you guys enjoy it. The last chapter should be published on Halloween, or two days after that. I don't know for sure, but I will definitely finish this story immediately and continue CoL story.**

 **Alright, Thank you for your time to read this simple story. I really appreciate it...**

 **See you again...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warnings :**

 **Do NOT try this at home, guys. I have never played this directly, but many people say this game is so dangerous that your soul is at stake. And one more warning, the last chapter might be quite dark and a little disturbing...**


	2. Disturbing End

**Hey guys... long time no see,** **very long actually...**

 **I'm sorry, once more, to have kept you waiting long enough for the end of this short story. You know, I have to face the national exam next year, which will be my final exam in my school days. Because after that, I will graduate and continue my education at the university. It's mean, I only have a little time to prepare so that I am forced to sacrifice my writing time. I don't know for sure whether I can finish the CoL story by the end of this year, but I have started to continue this month. Therefore, I beg for your patience...**

 **Okay, I'll stop talking and just start reading this story...**

 **Before we begin, I want to thank Alexriolover95 for follow and fav.**

 **Now... happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Disturbing End

* * *

"You are the next, Beary!"

Right at three o'clock in the morning it's our turn to hide...

"Hurry up!" I called out to my two siblings.

"Okay!" They both replied simultaneously.

After I managed to thrust the knife into Beary's chest that was still lying quietly in the washbasin, now it was our turn to hide from him. Tiago with his camcorder recorded everything the three of us did, ran slowly in this hallway, down the stairs and headed to our hiding place... in Carla's room on the first floor.

We're hiding in her wardrobe which is large enough for three teenage birds to hide inside. It's near a table with three glasses of salt water on it... we need all these things to end this game if something goes wrong.

But later, we definitely regret not having brought the glass of salt water with us...

"I think we'll be fine here." I whispered to my two siblings who were hiding with me in this wardrobe.

Carla's face looked nervous. For several times, I saw the look in her eyes that was worried on her sweaty face. But unlike Tiago, his face seemed calm and eager to record everything in this room by leaving a gap in the door in front of him. Fortunately there was a dim light of television, which tuned to a static channel, illuminating this little room, so we could see what would happen next... both in the wardrobe and in the room.

"What the heck are you doing, Tiago?" whispered Carla to her brother, who was standing next to her, in frightened tone,"You let the gap open too wide! He could have found us!"

"You silly bird... if I close this door, I can't record anything." Tiago replied stubbornly, "Besides, why are you feeling so scared? This is just a kid's game. You even always play this game when you were a kid, weren't you?"

"It's true what Carla said..." I whispered, "This is not an ordinary hide and seek... now, our soul is at stake." It seems like my words just shocked my two siblings, "You'd better listen to her words."

"Fine..." It seemed that stubborn Tiago obeyed my words. He then closed the door a little, but still allowed him to record.

This is really a rare occurrence, considering he is a stubborn bird and rarely listens to my words. Maybe in reality, he also felt a little scared after I told him about the risk of this game. On the other hand, it's also my fault because I didn't tell them about it from the beginning.

Then...

The three of us had no idea how long we had been hiding in this wardrobe, maybe a few minutes... or... almost half an hour? I can't tell. We did not see anything odd at all, or maybe... not yet...

"Why didn't he come?" whispered Tiago, who had begun to be impatient, and still recorded, "Did he not start looking for us?"

"You're right. We've been hiding for a long time in here, though." Carla continued, whispering.

"The chance for success in this game is twenty percent... it can happen or not. That depends our luck." I replied, whispering to my two siblings.

"Then... this is useless to do..." Tiago had not time to finish his complaint, when suddenly the things we were waiting for, happened...

"You recorded it?" whispered Carla haltingly.

"Yeah..." Tiago, who recorded the things that happened outside the wardrobe, could see clearly what has been going on,"The television sound is getting louder."

"Did you hear that?" whispered Carla haltingly.

"Yeah..." Tiago, who recorded the things that happened outside the wardrobe, could see clearly what has been going on,"The television sound is getting louder."

It was true...!

I asked Carla to put the tv remote on her bed, to see if something would happen to it. And it turned out that my guess was right, the sound of the television was getting louder, without anyone touching the remote. Well, I mean... how could we do it... in this house there are only three birds without anyone else... plus, those three birds are still hiding inside the wardrobe.

'This really works!' I said in my mind with mixed feelings between excitement, disquiet and... fear.

"You recorded it, didn't you?" Carla asked Tiago. This time, she lowered her tone... lower than whispering.

"Of course..." Tiago answered, slowly opening the gap in the door to take a clearer picture, "Though there is nobody outside this door..."

"Shhss... lower your voice, then close the door." I began to commemorate the two of them after something else happened that was even more bizarre than the volume of television that was getting louder...

The television channel began to change...

"It's real..." Tiago whispered in amazement, and he still didn't close the gap in front of him, for he was still busy recording.

"What the heck are you doing?" I raised my voice a little, when suddenly the television channel stopped at a horror film that sounded a word from the scary character of the film... as if he were talking to the three of us through it.

 _"I will find you...!"_

That's what he said. Then... the television, that was the only source of light for the three of us, was turned off. Now, we can't see anything... everything is totally dark. Of course the exception was Tiago, for he could still see the situation with the help of the night vision of his camcorder.

"Tiago! close your door!" I shouted a little to warn him that the game had just begun.

"I can't. At first, we intend to record it, right?" he replied casually but trembling.

"Forget about that...! We now have to hide from him...!" Carla now looks very scared, as well as me...

But, between this darkness...

A terrible voice suddenly appeared from nowhere... like a hoarse, heavy, evil voice... very evil voice...

The incident happened a split second... shortly after the sound was heard, a knife stabbed into Tiago's eyeballs peering through the gap. I can't see it clearly, but I can hear Tiago's scream of pain, and feel the warmth of his fresh blood... I close my beak. As much as possible I try not to scream and panic. Kneel silently in the corner of the wardrobe, and use this darkness to hide from something I can't tell, describe, and explain.

But unfortunately...

"...!"

Carla was unable to resist her fear, and immediately ran out of the wardrobe very quickly.

'Carla...!' In my mind I intend to stop her, but I can't... my talons feel very weak and my whole body trembles holding back this extreme fear. Maybe this is what will save me later, because after Carla stepped away, I could hear the heavy steps that followed her.

Moments after Carla and the heavy steps were gone away... I ventured to crawl towards Tiago who lay limply in front of me. I can feel the blood flowing on his face, and the air that still exits and enters through his nasal cavity...

'Thank you God... he's still breathing...' I feel very grateful. The knife that I used to stab him, was a small and blunt kitchen knife, so the wound in Tiago's left eye wasn't too fatal. Even though he is now unconscious due to the pressure and pain in his eyes... I have no idea how to help him. But... there is one thing I know... I have to end this damned game immediately.

With the help of Tiago camcorder's night vision, I stepped out of the wardrobe and took a glass full of salt water on the table.

'Damn it... if I knew like this what would happen, I'd better bring a glass of salt water with me.' that's my regret in my heart, because salt water is indeed used as a weapon in case he finds us.

I drank this salt water until it filled my beak, stepped quietly out of Carla's room, and tried my best not to swallow and spit out this salt water. I ran to the bathroom where he, Beary, was. But, as I thought he was no longer in the washbasin.

'For now, I'd better find Carla first.' I thought in my mind.

Unfortunately, I can't scream because of this salt water filled my beak. I can only look for Carla in every room... Kitchen, my room, Tiago's room, family room, living room... from the first floor to the second floor... but I can't find her.

Many people say, finish what you started... if this game wants to end, then follow the rules... therefore it is strictly forbidden to turn on the lights, even run away from the house. To end the game, the doll must be found and then spray it with salt water from your mouth.

That's my main goal right now, ending this damned game as soon as possible. I don't know at all what will happen after this, but what I know is that regret slowly begins to emerge from my heart. How not, my younger brother is seriously injured in the eyes, while my sister's whereabouts are unknown.

With the help of Tiago's camcorder, I can walk easily between this darkness, everything can be seen through this camera.

Including what will happen afterwards...

'What is that?' I thought, seeing a very bright spot on the camcorder.

Usually, the very bright spot that emerges from this camera, when night vision is activated, is a sign of a light source. It came from Carla's room... I guess the light source came from a television in it.

'As I recall, the television was turned off.' I began to feel nervous, cold sweat began to fall again through my temples, and the sigh of my breath became heavier and deep. The television which should have been turned off, now turned on again. By whom? That's what makes my whole body tremble with fear...

Walking slowly into Carla's room, I found something truly unexpected... It looked very clearly on this camcorder when I highlighted the wardrobe, the place we used to hide from him, was opened. I'm quite sure if I had closed its door to hide my injured brother.

I should have known who did this...

'Beary!' I was very surprised to see the doll, Beary, inside the wardrobe with a knife, which I used a few hours ago to pierce his chest, covered in blood. But, not only that which surprised me... he sat above my sister who lay weak before my eyes. Through the night vision, I could clearly see the color of her feathers turning red as red as blood. The blood came from the hole in her chest due to stab wounds.

I tried my best not to panic, and not swallow this salt water. When I walked over to end the game, I saw a writing made from the blood of my two siblings written in the wardrobe...

 _"I found you."_

In my heart, I felt really sorry to have dragged my two siblings, who were lying unconscious in the wardrobe, into this cursed game...

'I should never have sparked this stupid idea.' I can't do anything about it, everything has happened and I also can't bring the past to the present. All I can do now is...

Ending this game...

I walked confidently towards Beary who put on his cold smiling face... spouting salt water at him, then shouted as hard as I could,

"I win! I win! I win!"

And, hoping that my brother and sister will be fine...

'Uh? This is strange... why do I feel very sleepy...'

That's right, a few moments after I spit up this salt water... my eyes felt very heavy and my body felt very tired. My talons felt weak, and at once my body felt numb. I have absolutely no idea what happened to me, because after that I dropped my body on top of my two injured siblings, and immediately, my sight turned dark... very dark... and... cold.

The experience of my seventeenth fall will probably be a real 'fall' for me. My body fell like leaves in this fall, above my two siblings who were cold like winter, and replaced by feelings of guilt and regret...

.

.

.

.

.

 **And we're done...**

 **I think you already know why I gave such a title in this last chapter. Which I feel I don't need to explain it. "Explanation is unnecessary," well... something like that.**

 **Alright guys, this is the end of this story. I'm sorry if this isn't good or scary... but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **So... see you in the next story.**


End file.
